Aunque suene prematuro, te amo
by PrincessMills
Summary: Swanqueen adolescente,OS. "En el trayecto te vi sonreír, detuviste el paso y empezaste a jugar bajo la lluvía. Esa imagen fue la fotografía perfecta para guardar en mi memoria.." pasen a leer.


**Hey, hola de nuevo! Cómo están después de tanto tiempo? Les traigo este pequeño OS que tenía escondido en mi computadora, y que acabo de encontrar. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribi hace tiempo. Siempre disfruto regalándoles un pedacito mío a través de la escritura.**

 **Como ya saben sus rw me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan mucho siempre que sean críticas constructivas.**

 **Miles de besos gigantes, Princessmills ._.** **No los entretengo más, los dejo leer.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era un fin de semana largo, un día de invierno. Aún llevando camperas sentías frío, lo sé porque tus mejillas y la punta de tu nariz adoptaron un color rojizo.

El viento soplaba, pero eso no era un obstáculo para seguir el camino. Había poca gente en la calle, aunque a mi solo me bastaba con que estuvieras ahí.

Ibamos hablando de mil temas a la vez, de la vida, de los sueños. Dije algo sin lógica y tú solo reíste, era increíble como el sonido de tu risa lograba llenarme el corazón de alegría.

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a un lugar muy bello, cerca de un río donde nos sentamos y seguimos hablando de nosotras. Te vi abriendote por primera vez, contandome tus miedos e inseguridades. Solo pude abrazarte y susurrarte al oído que siempre estaría allí para ti. Quería que supieras que era real, que te sintieras protegida.

Estuvimos alrededor de una hora ahí, hasta que se largo a llover. Me levante por pura inercia y propuse que corrieramos hasta tu casa.

En el trayecto te vi sonreír, detuviste el paso y empezaste a jugar bajo la lluvía.

Esa imagen fue la fotografía perfecta para guardar en mi memoria.

Me acerqué a ti y podría jurar que vi un brillo diferente en tus ojos, uno que antes no estaba.

Estabas toda mojada y colorada pero con la sonrisa más radiante que vi nunca. Me acerqué a ti y coloqué una de mis manos en tu mejilla. Te vi cerrar los ojos, esas gemas de color cielo que tanto amaba y me dije que era ahora o nunca. Tomé tu rostro con mis manos y acerque mis labios a los tuyos hasta fundirnos en un beso que comenzó siendo casto pero que se volvió más intenso. Pase los brazos alrededor de tu cuello y sentí como los tuyos se amoldaban a mi cintura, eras la persona perfecta en el momento perfecto, eras todo lo que siempre quise.

Rompimos el beso por falta de aire pero mantuvimos nuestras frentes apoyadas y volviste por sonreír. Me tomaste desprevenida cuando te soltaste de mis brazos y con una sonora carcajada empezaste a correr de nuevo. Y yo, tan perdidamente enamorada como estaba, te seguí mi querida mejor amiga.

Llegamos a tu casa y nos empezamos a sacar la ropa que ya estaba toda mojada.

La tormenta fuera cada vez era más fuerte, pero la pasión dentro de esa habitación superaría a cualquier tipo de evento climático. Te vi acercarte y besarme. Correspondí gustosa ese beso mientras terminabas de sacarme la ropa y nos tumbabamos en la cama, me senté a horcajadas encima de ti mientras acariciaba con las yemas de mis dedos tus costados.

Cortabas los besos solo para tomar aire, tan solo nos quebada la ropa interior puesta. Pero tú ya no podías más, desabrochaste mi corpiño y empezaste a besar mis pechos, era una sensación cálida, además de placentera. Jugabas con mis pezones, los lamias, mordias y soplabas, querías volverme loca de placer y yo me dejaba hacer.

Invertiste los papeles quedando tú a horcajadas encima de mi. Seguiste con tus caricias en mis pechos y fuiste descendiendo con besos en mi vientre, hasta llegar a mi centro. Me hiciste abrir las piernas mientras dabas pequeñas mordidas en mis muslos, cuando alcanzaste tu objetivo pasaste tu lengua por encima de mis braguitas para luego sacarlas porque te estorbaban.

Alzaste la cabeza para mirarme y me encontraste con los ojos cerrados intentando contenerme. Fue ahí cuando te lanzaste a devorar mi clítoris como si la vida se te fuera en ello, cuando viste que estaba preparada diste una lamida por todo mi centro para luego prenetrarme con la lengua. Te dije que no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo más, y fue cuando intercambiaste tu lengua por tus dedos para poder penetrarme, pero había un pequeño detalle, una pequeña barrera que impedia el acceso; cuando te diste cuenta de ello solo levantaste la cabeza para mirarme sorprendida y no falto la pregunta _-Tu.. Eres..virgen?-_ a lo que yo conteste - _Si cariño, pero alzo_ \- con toda la seguridad que tenía y regalándote aquel mote cariñoso con una sonrisa cargada de amor.

Subiste dando besos en mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mi boca, me besaste como si fuera tu cosa más preciada, luego me miraste y con sumo cuidado hundiste tus dedos en mi. Por mi mejilla descendió una lágrima que limpiaste rápidamente con besos, tus embestidas dentro mío eran cada vez más rápidas hasta que sentí mis paredes contraerse y un estallido en el bajo vientre me llevaba al climax. Esperaste unos segundos y saliste de mi. Recostaste tu cabeza en mi pecho y me susurraste con la voz más dulce que te había escuchado un _-Te amo Gina-_ a la vez que yo te surruraba _-Aunque suene prematuro también te amo mi amor-_

Empecé a acariciar uno de tus pechos pero detuviste mi avance con un simple _-Estas cansada cariño, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo, duerme un poco-_ para luego dejar un beso en mi frente y taparnos con una manta. Caí rendida en los brazos de morfeo, contigo desnuda, aferrándote a mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir protegida. Dándome a entender que ese sería mi lugar siempre, que tu serías siempre mi hogar.

 **FIN.**


End file.
